Together Again
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are best friends until she moved away. How hard is it to mend a broken friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: ...still nothing...maybe, naruto and sakura are best friends but sakura moves and forgets about him when she comes back shes different how to mending a broken bond is harder than you think? sounds good theres your summary**

**pairings: narusaku onesided-sasusaku**

**warnings: you may have seen this story on ublot since i wrote one just like this on there with the same name**

**Together Again**

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki were best friends. They had known each other for all their lives. They did everything together and could never be seperated. Right now they were walking the halls of Konoha Junior High School and talking about what every came to mind. "Sakura Haruno", the intercom cackled, "please report to the main office. Sakura Haruno, report to the main office". People in the hall looked at the girl amazed. She had never been in trouble. Sure she hung around the biggest prankster in town but she had never played a part in his schemes. "Want me to go with you?" Naruto asked placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She shook her head then began her trek to the office. Naruto continued to walk through the halls until the bell rang.

-

Naruto stood at the gates of the school. He was sure every person in the building had left except the principal and a few janitors but he hadn't seen Sakura exit. The principal pulled up next to him in her car. "Naruto", the blonde said getting the blond's attention. "If you're looking for Sakura she got an early dismissal. She been gone for hours. You should just go home". "Do you know why she got an early dismissal Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto said sadly not meaning to offend the older woman but it was habit. Tsunade held in her anger at the name and answered, "All information is confidential, you know that. Ask her if you really want to know. See you tomorrow". The blonde woman drove off. Naruto decided to take her advice and headed to the Haruno household.

Naruto knocked at the door of Sakura's house but received no answer. "Sakura! Hey! Anybody home?" he called out. Silence met him. He knocked again. Silence. The blond walked around the house until he was standing behind it. He scaled the side of the wall with help from the fence-like thing holding up the taller plants in the garden. Once he was outside of the pink-haired girl bedroom window he tried to open it but failed and almost fell off of the roof. He knocked and thought he heard movement inside but the thought slipped his mind when he fell off of the roof. "Oww...Sakura?" The curtain of Sakura's bedroom shifted slightly but it stopped just as fast. Naruto thought that maybe Sakura was avoiding him so he decided to head home.

-

Sakura heard a knocking at her door but paid no real attention to it, until she heard Naruto's voice also. "Sakura! Hey! Anybody home?" he called out. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but a hand was slapped over her mouth. Sakura glanced at her mother then back at the door. She ran up to her bedroom to see if he was going there but was followed by her parents. Naruto knocked on her window and she went to unlock it but her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter whilst her father covered her mouth. They 'shh'ed her and her eyes teared up but she nodded. There was a 'thud' outside and she rushed to the window and peeked out but was pulled away by her father. She was carried away from the room and watched for the rest of the day.

-

At about midnight, Naruto heard a rapping at his bedroom window. He opened it and a red-eyed pink-haired girl pushed her way in. "Sakura? Why are you here? Where were you?" Other questions wanted to run out of Naruto's mouth but those are the only ones that could make their way. "I-I I-I'm mo-m-mov-", she said between sobs. "Sakura, calm down. What do you want to tell me?" Sakura looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm moving...to America..." "What?.!.Why?.!. You can't leave!" "Naruto..." Sakura kissed Naruto then hugged his chest. "I'm sorry", she whispered. Naruto hugged her back not wanting to let go. Sakura let him hold her until he began to loosen his hold. Then she tucked him into bed and left the same way she came blowing one final kiss to him. Naruto lay there, dreaming that he and Sakura were little and everything was as it should be.

-

lady: short but its the 1st chapter so wutever i should really change my attitude about this kind of stuff


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: ...still nothing...maybe, naruto and sakura are best friends but sakura moves and forgets about him when she comes back shes different how to mend a broken bond is harder than you think? sounds good theres your summary**

**pairings: narusaku onesided-sasusaku**

**warnings: you may have seen this story on ublot since i wrote one just like this on there with the same name**

**Together Again**

Last Time:

At about midnight, Naruto heard a rapping at his bedroom window. He opened it and a red-eyed pink-haired girl pushed her way in. "Sakura? Why are you here? Where were you?" Other questions wanted to run out of Naruto's mouth but those are the only ones that could make their way. "I-I I-I'm mo-m-mov-", she said between sobs. "Sakura, calm down. What do you want to tell me?" Sakura looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm moving...to America..." "What?.!.Why?.!. You can't leave!" "Naruto..." Sakura kissed Naruto then hugged his chest. "I'm sorry", she whispered. Naruto hugged her back not wanting to let go. Sakura let him hold her until he began to loosen his hold. Then she tucked him into bed and left the same way she came blowing one final kiss to him. Naruto lay there, dreaming that he and Sakura were little and everything was as it should be.

-

10 years later

A girl looked around the town as she got out of the car. "It's so small Dad", she said, in perfect english, with a pout. "It doesn't even look like it has a mall". Her mother smiled. She was finally back home. The place where she had grown into a wonderful mother and wife. "Be grateful", said the girl's father, "At least you have a place to live. You saw those people in America. Some lived in dumpsters. Now no more of this American tslk. We are Japanese and we will speak the language from this point on". The girl rolled her eyes. They may be Japanese but they've lived in America so long she had almost forgotten the laguage. "Hai otou-san", she answered, switching her language to Japanese. Her father nodded then proceeded to take his luggage into their new home. His wife soon followed with hers. The girl took another look around. It was so tiny. She could see the market from where she stood which was supposed to be at least a twenty minute walk. "Bring in your luggage", said her mother, "and come see the house Sakura!" Sakura grabbed her things then ran inside.

-

Naruto had been walking. He had been walking for the past hour and a half and had already walked a straight line through the small town of Konoha. He had nothing better to do. He was back in this town just because it was a weekend and he had promised his uncles he would visit every weekend no matter what. But, unfortunately, they never gave him anything to do when he came. They would always give him some money then go to work. Naruto reached the border of Konoha. He turned around and began to walk back. Hopefully finding a more scenic route. He hopped through some backyards hoping not to get caught before he could make it to the street but his luck ran out.

"Hey, you!" someone yelled. Naruto turned to the voice. A pink-haired girl with green eyes glared at him. "Get out of my yard", she yelled. Naruto stood there in shock. He had seen tthis girl somewhere before. She was so familiar. The hair...the eyes...the voice... "Are you deaf?" Naruto tried to form words but his mouth was dry. Who was she? The girl began to speak in English. Naruto took courses in the language and could understand a few words but not enough to piece together her sentence. Naruto finally found his voice but didn't have time to say anything because he got glomped by an older woman and older man. "Would you, by any chance, be Naruto Uzumaki", the man asked. Naruto nodded. "Oh you look exactly the same!" the woman exclaimed enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Uhh...Thanks?" "Oh you must remember us? We're the Harunos! I'm sure you have wondered where we've been all these years?" "Uhh?" "Well of course you have! Come inside. We've got so much to catch up on. And you and Sakura must be ecstatic to see each other again". Naruto was pulled into the house. He glanced at the girl over his shoulder as he passed. One thing crossing his mind. 'Sakura'...

-

'What was that about?' Sakura thought as she followed her parents and the stranger into their house. 'Inviting people into the house after they walk all over the lawn. And they acted like they knew him'. Her parents were currently trying to stuff food down the stranger's throat and asking him if he remembered things from who knows when! And they acted as if she wasn't there.

Sakura took a seat across from the stranger and watched her parents' movements. They were both smiling and seemed to be in a gleeful daze. They seemed happy. Happier than usual. It looked like they really missed that boy. She felt someone's eyes following her movements also and, sure enough, the stranger was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Sakura hissed. She didn't like the attention he was getting from her parents. The stranger shook his head then smiled up at her parents. How sickening.

-

Naruto had been watching Sakura since she had sat down across from him. Now he remembered her! She was his childhood best friend! She had really grew up. He couldn't even recognize her. Shorter hair. More curves. Pouty-er lips. She was beautiful. She'd probably look better if she wasn't looking so depressed. Naruto just wanted to hold her until she smiled again. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she would be too ecstatic about it. "What are you looking at?" she hissed. Naruto shook his head then smiled at her parents. At least they remembered him. And they must've missed him too, because they were quick to bring him into their home and feed him their food.

Sakura was staring at him. 'What I do?' Naruto thought. Blue eyes mixed with emerald green for a second before they both turned away. Naruto stood with a giant smile plastered on his face. "I really should be going", he began, patting one of both of their shoulders. "I'm only home on weekends. I live on campus. What school do you go to Sakura?" Sakura sent him a death glare. 'Yikes! Shouldn't have asked', Naruto thought as he backed out of the doorway. He waved one last farewell then took off in sprint down the block.

-

Sakura glared at the boy's back as he exited their house. 'What was his deal? Talking to me as if I know him. As if I like him!' She peeked out of the window at his retreating figure. 'But I have to admit, he was kinda cute. For a weirdo stranger, anyway.

-

lady: im updating all over the place! this is like the 3rd one in two days yeah me! -insert ecstatic london claps here- wonder whats next...?


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto and sakura are best friends but sakura moves and forgets about him when she comes back shes different how to mend a broken bond is harder than you think?**

**pairings: narusaku onesided-sasusaku sasuahina shikaino**

**Together Again**

Last Time:

Sakura glared at the boy's back as he exited their house. 'What was his deal? Talking to me as if I know him. As if I like him!' She peeked out of the window at his retreating figure. 'But I have to admit, he was kinda cute. For a weirdo stranger, anyway.

-

Naruto walked into his home. "I'm here okaa-san!" he yelled toward the direction of the kitchen. "Finally! Aniki, where have you been?.! I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto's little brother, Kyubi, asked as he glomped Naruto. Naruto spun the little boy around then placed him on the ground. "I just felt like running. And I met some old friends." "Do I know them?" "I doubt it. They moved away a long time ago." Naruto's mother Akira walked into the living room where her two sons were. "Have a nice run?" she asked the oldest. "Yea...Hey mom? Do you know the Harunos?" Naruto asked. "Why do you ask?" "Well I just met this family who said they were them and I kinda remember them." "Really? Where'd you meet them?" "Their house. I, uh...I jumped into their yard." "I told you not to get caught when you do that! Never mind it. Where do they live? Maybe we could visit them tomorrow?" "Why not now?" Kyubi asked. "I don't think I should go now Kyu-chan", Naruto mumbled thinking about the glare Sakura gave him. "Why not aniki? Didn't you like them?" Kyubi asked with an innocent face. "No, I just don't think that-" "Let's go right now then! C'mon Naru-chan! Kyu-chan!" Akira called as she walked out of the house. Naruto sighed then followed after his mother.

-

Akira rang the doorbell happily. Kyubi stood next to her holding a plate of cookies he baked earlier that day. Naruto stood there looking pitiful.

-

Sakura opened the door to see a family standing there. Two of them smiling brightly while the other...Hey! That was that boy again! What did he want. "Why did you come back?" Sakura asked Naruto. Before Naruto could respond, Akira said, "Hi, we're the Uzumakis! You must be Sakura. You might not remember me. I'm Akira. Naruto's mom. This is my youngest son, Kyubi." Kyubi pushed the plate of cookies into Sakura's hands. "I made them myself! I was gunna make them with aniki but he ran off somewhere", he said. "Oh...thank you...come in." Akira and Kyubi walked in past Sakura. Naruto slipped in also but stayed next to his mother.

Kyubi followed Sakura into the kitchen where her parents were. "Okaa-san, otou-san? We have...friends?" Sakura said as she placed the cookies on the table. Kyubi tapped her on her side. Sakura bent down to his level. Children were her weakness. "Yes?" "You're pretty. What's your name?" "Sakura." "I'm Kyubi. Do you think I'm handsome?" "Yes, very." "Do you think my brother is handsome?" "...Uhhh..." "Good! You wanna be my girlfriend?" Sakura looked up at Akira who shrugged. "Sure, why not", Sakura said smiling. Naruto chuckled and Sakura glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" she hissed.

-

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura hissed at Naruto. He shook his head then sighed. They were practically sister- and brother-in-law and she still couldn't stand him. What did he do to her?

-

Akira walked over to Sakura's parents. "Nice to see you again, Rin and Hibiki", Akira said with a bow. "Nice to see you too, Akira", Rin said with a bow then hugged Akira. "Isn't it nice to have the children back together again?" Rin asked glancing at her daughter. "Yes. Naruto was sad when you left. I even had another son. Kyubi. The little boy flirting with your daughter."

"Okaa-san! Me and Saku-chan are going on a date tomorrow! She's taking me to the market!" Kyubi exclaimed then ran back over to his...girlfriend.

"I think your son has wooed my daughter", Hibiki said as he watched Kyubi pull on Sakura's hand. "Which is quite interesting because Naruto never could", Akira said watching him also. "Should we be concerned?" "Nah! He has a girlfriend at school too. But he likes to keep his school life and personal life seperate so if your daughter falls in love, just tell her about Emiko."

-

lady: sorry it took so long did u see the new pairings the chap is short i kno but ive been tryna finish homework all day dont want my grades 2 fall might have another update coming up soon toodles


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: dont own dont sue**

**summary: naruto and sakura are best friends but sakura moves and forgets about him when she comes back shes different how to mend a broken bond is harder than you think?**

**pairings: narusaku onesided-sasusaku sasuahina shikaino**

**Together Again**

Last Time:

"I think your son has wooed my daughter", Hibiki said as he watched Kyubi pull on Sakura's hand. "Which is quite interesting because Naruto never could", Akira said watching him also. "Should we be concerned?" "Nah! He has a girlfriend at school too. But he likes to keep his school life and personal life seperate so if your daughter falls in love, just tell her about Emiko."

-

Naruto watched as his otouto conversed with his new girlfriend and as his okaa-san conversed with her old friends. He was really starting to feel lonely. He was really starting to feel like running. He had almost slipped out of the door but he pulled back into the kitchen by Kyubi who said something about 'Running away would be rude since they were guests in someone else's house' or something like that. For a six-year-old, he had a great vocabulary.

So Naruto sat there as everyone, but him, talked. He sighed multiple times but each time Kyubi would say something about being rude and having better manners and being a guest. Or just to shut up. The kid knew how to get his point across.

-

Sakura sat there as Kyubi talked...and talked...and talked. He asked an endless amount of questions but not all of them were actual questions. Some were rhetorical and others had a two-second period for the answer but then he got distracted and said something else which was followed by another question. Sakura was out-of-breath from just listening to the boy. Naruto just sat there looking completely and utterly bored. It was like he couldn't even hear the kid. Sakura looked a little closer at the older boy's face. He looked like he was asleep with his eyes over. She just had to...

"Hey!" Naruto yelped as he hit the floor.

Sakura giggled in her head.

Kyubi and Akira laughed out loud.

Rin and Hibiki asked continuosly if Naruto was alright.

Naruto stood up quickly and threw a small glare toward Sakura. She loved to annoy him but she couldn't firgure out why.

"I'm going home!" he exclaimed walked toward the door. Sakura was about to smirk at her victory until she was being pulled after Naruto by Kyubi. Naruto began running.

"Aniki! Take us with you! Don't leave us with the old people!" Kyubi yelled as he broke out in a sprint. Sakura struggled to keep up. Did their whole family run fast?

-

Naruto was almost asleep. He had perfected the art of sleeping with his eyes open and was putting it to yet another test. He could feel the sleep rushing over him but then something didn't feel right. He felt like he was falling. And, no not like the dream type of falling...actually falling. He hit the floor hard and yelped out a 'hey!' after he realized what happened. Sakura had pulled his chair out from underneath him. She was evil! Why was she out to get him anyway? What did he ever do to her?

Naruto stood up, threw a small glare at Sakura, stated he was going home then walked to the door.

-

Kyubi was getting sick of talking to the pink-haired girl. All she did was sit there and stare at his mouth or his older brother. What kind of girl doesn't talk? What kind of girlfriend doesn't talk?.!. Sure, they had only met a few minutes ago...but girls were talkative anyways. Well...at least his other girlfriend Emiko was.

Just as Kyubi was beginning to slow down a bit to let Sakura get a word in, Sakura knocked Naruto out of his chair which caused Naruto to yelp. The young boy laughed at his brother's misfortune. Then Naruto jumped up and exclaimed he was leaving. Now Kyubi did like Sakura, and he loved being around his mother...but Sakura didn't talk and he had been around his kaa-san all day. He wanted to spend time with his aniki!

"Aniki! Take us with you! Don't leave us with the old people!" he yelled as he ran after Naruto with his hand grasped onto Sakura's.

-

lady: more of a filler than actual chapter


End file.
